Library: Shantae WF
Shantae_WF, the official Shantae Twitter, started in August of 2010 and was last updated October 2012. While it was mostly used to relay Shantae-related news (game releases, sales, etc), in September/October 2010 it told Shantae's firsthand account of her adventures in the original Shantae game, likely to provide backstory to players of Risky's Revenge who had not played the original. The premise of the Twitter account was that Shantae was writing little notes to Mimic about her adventures via one of Sky's messenger birds. The retelling is interesting for several reasons: * It deviates from the story of the games in a few ways: ** Shantae's friends travel with her, as well as the Zombie Caravan later on. These changes give it a more 'epic quest' kind of feel. ** Curiously, the story does not allude to the fact that the girls Shantae rescues are anything other than normal humans. ** Additionally, it does not mention her visit to the Genie Realm at the end of the game. * It provides information that the games do not. For example, it reveals the names of several of the common enemies, as well as the events immediately preceding the start of the game. Possible reasons for inconsistencies: * It is a dramatized retelling of the story. The facts are generally the same, but altered to suit the different of storytelling method (written narrative). * The genie-related omissions could be to simplify the story for newcomers to the series, for the sake of brevity and simplicity. * The genie-related omissions could be a purposeful attempt at retconning the presence of genies from the story. * The genie-related omissions could be an example of an unreliable narrator. Shantae is withholding information from Mimic she wishes to keep to herself or tell him in person later. Shantae game story retelling Preface : Good morning Uncle! Sky finally let me borrow one of her messenger birds so I could write to you. Please keep your window open this time. : Tweet? What’s up with this yappy bird? He can only hold a note with 140 letters written on it? It’s not kraken ink, how heavy can it be? : My lighthouse feels awfully rickety today, but I could never give up the ocean view and my private diving cliff! Living here rules. : Just got back from a swim, but some thief made off with my clothes! I need something to wear! Send help! : Ugh, this day! My house key was in my pocket, so naturally I’m locked out with no clothes. I’ve seen mermaids wear starfish… : Well, I’ve tried wearing all sorts of aquatic creatures and am pretty badly hurt at this point. Whoever took my clothes must die! : My hair has dried, which takes quite a while since it’s grown down past my ankles. If all else fails, I’ll use it to whip the door down. : Mystery solved. Bolo came by, saw my pile of clothes, thought I’d melted, and buried them. He’s in surgery now. : Finally back inside my lighthouse. I spent the last hour scanning the coastline for any sign of evil. All clear Uncle! Risky's attack : I thought I heard cannon fire, but the coast is clear. Am I hearing things? I’ll send word if something happens. : Pirates! A blast just shook my house! Tell the mayor I’m on the job! : Uncle, evacuate the town! Risky Boots and crew heading your way! She’s masking her path with cannon fire. I’m on her heels… : Tinkerbats are amassing at the gates, and I’m on the wrong side of the wall. If they make it into the town proper… : Risky gave me the slip. Too many Tinkerbats… Scuttle Town is going up in flames! I’m heading to the old battlement! Keep safe! : I followed three Tinkerbats to your workshop. If you’re in there, stay down! Once we know what they’re up to, we can act. : So they came here to steal your Steam Engine invention! I’ll get it back for you Uncle! They’re heading back to their ship! : I’m at the dock, hidden beneath the prow of Risky’s Ship. As soon as she hoists anchor, I’ll get the drop on her! Wish me luck. : I’m sorry Uncle. All I could do was slow her down. She’s a speck on the horizon as I write this. A crowd is forming, gotta go. Setting out to Water Town : Dear Uncle, if you’re right, and Risky uses your invention to destroy Scuttle Town… I have to leave. I hope you understand. : Uncle, my sadness has turned to determination. I’ll get your Steam Engine back and save Scuttle Town. It’s my job as the Guardian Genie! : I’m about halfway to Water Town. With luck, Risky followed the coast. The fields and forests are full of monsters today! : I stopped for a drink in front of an ancient monument. It looks like a stone face built in the middle of a pond. Ever seen this place? : The waterfalls around me are breathtaking, but they're perfect ambush spots for Water Dragons. Lots of snakes… ick! : Water Town is so peaceful, especially at night. There are fireflies, outdoor baths, trickling and bubbling sounds everywhere. : Good news! Risky was sighted in Water Town yesterday. She’s looking for the Dribble Fountain. It sounds a lot like that place I saw earlier. Dribble Fountain : Bolo is with me now. We’re going to break into the Dribble Fountain and do some snooping. Maybe we can learn more of Risky’s plan. : Bolo smashed the Dribble Fountain’s eye, and a passageway was revealed. It’s pretty dark inside. I’ll go in while Bolo stands guard. : The last bird took a long time to return. The air down here is pretty stale, and there are WetMen everywhere, lurking underwater. : I’m at a dead end. There are symbols on the wall, things I can barely make out. There must be some kind of secret passage here. : Uncle! I freed a girl from a horrible cage! She taught me a new belly dance that I can’t wait to try out. Disapprove all you like! : When I dance, I transform into a MONKEY!! I can climb walls! I'm going to see what’s at the highest point in this horrible labyrinth… : Shh… Risky Boots is here, and so is something called a Dribble Stone; a source of eternal water for the Steam Engine! : Risky’s gone, but I’ve got the Dribble Stone! I had to fight a huge slimy tentacle monster like in your anime shows. Oh so gross! : Just found Bolo knocked out cold at the Dribble Fountain entrance. Figures. Once he comes around we’ll plan our next move. : Bolo finally woke up. Whatever Risky’s plan, it requires a Dribble Stone, a Golem Stone, a Simmer Stone, and a Twinkle Stone. Hmm... Journey to the desert : Uncle, we’re on the trail of the Golem Stone. Bolo’s attractive granny thinks it’s in the desert, near Oasis Town. : Travel is slow, and we’re broke. We’re near a dance parlor, so I’m going to sign up and try to earn some cash. Isn’t that scandalous? : I belly danced for a bunch of scumball guys, and they transformed into monkeys and ran off. But at least they dropped some cash. : Bolo and I picked up some supplies at Scuttle Town. Sorry I didn’t say hi, but I’m not sure I should show my face there too much. : Ugh. Traveling the wastelands. Nagas are everywhere. Their sonic screams keep hitting us like badly tuned AI. : Hi Uncle. I’m at Sky’s hatchery in Oasis Town. She says I’m overworking this messenger bird. Always scolding… : Bolo entered me in a Gecko Match! I’ve got to roll dice to move my little guy to the top. It’s random fun. : Well, Bolo managed to gamble away all of the Gems I earned dancing. Lost to a robot and a mermaid. Technically a bog sahagin I guess. Search for Golem Mine : Sky sent Wrench (that’s her favorite bird) off to scout the desert for the Golem Mine. That’s where we’ll find the Golem Stone. : We’re leaving Oasis Town to follow a lead. The desert sand is really hot and I’m dripping… no - pouring sweat. : The desert here is divided, his and her style. The ScorpMen live on one side, the ScorpGals on the other. Still searching. : Sky and I fought our way through a small Scorp army. With all the sweat and torn clothes, we have to stop for repairs. Bolo is gawking. : Today we saw a huge square object in the sky somewhere over the “male” desert. It completely blotted out the sun! What was that? : Wrench located the Golem Mine! He’s such a good bird. Sky, Bolo and I are going to chow down, then plan an approach. : It’s decided. I’m going into the Golem Mine alone. With Sky and Bolo watching the entrance, I should fare better this time. Golem Mine : This place is nothing like the Dribble Fountain. It’s dry and well lit. There are gems all over the walls. : Still in the mine, but making progress. There’s an old lift here that should take me to the bottom. I can see light down below. : The metal on my clothing is reacting to these oddly shaped stones. One moment I’m being pushed away, then next I’m being… pulled… in. : Uncle, my curiosity got the best of me. I’m pinned to the wall by my wristbands and anklets… hair ornaments too. For now, I’m helpless. : This mine is crawling with Golems disguised as boulders. I was captured and imprisoned behind a wall of stalagmites. : Someone’s trapped in here with me. Another girl. She says she knows a magical belly dance that just might help us both escape. : Uncle! With this new dance, I can transform into an ELEPHANT! I should be able to smash these stone bars into rubble… : I’ve escaped with my new friend. The walls here are brittle; as an elephant I can open up new passageways. I’m sending her to safety. : The air in this mine is thick and hot. Smells like molten rock. I must be getting close to the Golem Stone. : Uncle, I’m just outside the Golem Stone chamber. Risky Boots is making her move, but she can’t see the huge Golem lurking right behind her. : Got the Golem Stone! I used my Elephant dance to smash the King Golem… but unfortunately I saved Risky Boots in the process. Oh well... : Fresh Air! So glad to be out of that mine! Sky is heading back to Oasis Town to care for her birds, and Bolo and I are on our way to you! Zombie Caravan : We were almost run down by a Zombie Caravan. Turns out they just needed directions. Now where are they headed in such a hurry? : Change of plans. My loot bag is gone, stones and all. I’m sure it was those Zombies who nabbed it. We’ve got to get our stuff back! : I sent Bolo back for help, so I’m tailing that Zombie wagon alone. The rain has flooded everything and the river is choked with debris. : It’s really pouring rain now and I’m soaked to the bone. The Zombies left wagon wheel tracks in the mud. At least they’re easy to follow. : Uncle, the tracks have washed completely away, and the water is rising all around me! This could mean a mudslide… : Well that was an adventure. I’m glad no one’s around to see this. Mud, slop, and about 50 pounds of hair. It reminds me of my drain. : I seem to have washed up in a river bed. There are slime trails everywhere, and giant snail shells. I’ll try to sneak past. Shhh! : The sun is peeking through the clouds, and giant snails are waking up all around me! Gonna have to run for it! : I made it through Snail Town, but no sign of the caravan. And I’m rapidly losing daylight. Hmm... I'll bet they stop for the night. : Night has set. I found the Zombie Caravan parked in a clearing. Bad news is, the zombie riders must sleep by day. Everyone’s awake! : I’m moving through the camp, boldly knocking on wagon doors. So far these guys appear pretty friendly. But they have hungry eyes... : I met a Zombie girl about my age called Rottytops. She’s kinda shifty, and I’m willing to bet she stole my bag. Maybe she’ll see reason. : You won’t believe this, but I’m challenging her to a footrace. Winner gets my brain, and the loot bag. I’m fast, but she knows the trail… : Uncle, my head continues to keep my body company. Had I lost, I’m not sure what would have happened. But at least I’ve got my items back. To the Cackle Mound : Today I set out for a nearby forest. There are slippery moss slopes and ancient stone ruins around me. Am I being followed? : Archers! I’m pinned down by arrow fire… I suppose it’s too much to ask for Bolo to arrive with the Cavalry! : Guess what! Rottytops came to my rescue! I thought she’d been following me around. Still, she’s nervous. Like a dog waiting for a bone. : As we walk, I’m getting to know Rotty. I told her about Risky Boots and the stones, and she’s offered to help. Can I trust a Zombie? : We’re at the entrance to the Cackle Mound, a creepy lair that stinks of rot. Rotty says the Simmer Stone is inside. Here we go! : Rotty and I just snuck past a room full of Shriekers… tall birdlike specters. Ick! The place is dusty and covered in spider webs. : This place gives me goose bumps. And hiding side by side in utter blackness with Rottytops doesn’t help. Her skin is as cold as death. : I reached out in the dark and grabbed a big round eyeball. Turns out it fit into a nearby eye socket to open a path forward. : Ouch! I stepped on a spike trap and got jabbed pretty good. Rotty bandaged my leg and helped me up… Somehow she seems warmer than before. : We make a great team! Rotty’s knowledge of ghosts and goblins is really helping us sidestep skeletons, cat ladies, and the like. : We found a chamber with four skull faces. When I whipped one, a trapdoor opened and I fell down a shaft. I can hear cries in the dark… : I lost Rottytops, but found another trapped dancer! With this new belly dance I can change my form into a SPIDER! Now to climb out of here. : I helped this poor girl to escape, but I’m going back for Rotty and the Simmer Stone. Maybe I can use my new Spider form on these webs… : A room of spikes! Rotty is suspended in webs, struggling! I can see Risky Boots in the next chamber. The Simmer Stone must be close! : Risky Boots is locked in combat with a huge transforming Wheel Beast guardian! Maybe I can crawl over in spider form and grab the Stone! : I freed Rotty from the webs, and we’re going to make a run for it before Risky or the beast notice the stone is missing! Here goes! : We can still hear the howls coming from the Cackle Mound as we make our way towards the Graveyard and Mount Pointy. To Mount Pointy : Rotty suspects the Twinkle Stone is at the top of Mount Pointy, but we have to pass through a graveyard to get there. She looks so tired. : We’ve stopped to rest amongst the grassy tombstones. She’s very much at peace here. If she falls asleep, I’m going to move on without her. : I’m at the base of Mount Pointy, but no one ever said it was a sheer cliff! I’ve tried everything to gain a handhold! Grrrr! : At this elevation the temperature is dropping fast. Progress is much too slow. There must be another way, though I hate turning back. : Uncle, I’m writing from the Zombie Caravan. When I went back for Rotty, the wagons were already there. We’re making for Water Town. : You should see the look on people’s faces! Imagine Water Town playing host to wagon loads of Zombies. We’ll grab Bolo and be on our way. : Apparently in Bolo’s tiny mind, “going back for help” means slowly forging armor. With all this Fighter’s Gear I look like a Super Genie! : Uncle, we’re crossing the desert wastes and will soon arrive at the opposite side of Mount Pointy, where the climb is said to be manageable. : We didn’t see the mud bog until it was too late, and now the wagons are stuck. Bolo seems to work fine alongside Zombies without fear. : While Bolo helps the “broccoli people” pull their wagons out, Rottytops and I are heading to nearby Bandit Town to ask for directions. : Bandit Town is full of misshapen monsters and hairy manbeasts! I lucked out, and found a guide at the root beer tavern. Seems trustworthy. : Mount Pointy has to be tackled on foot. Rotty and Bolo have the wagons under control, and we’ll meet in Bandit Town once I get that stone. : As we make the exhausting climb, I keep sensing something familiar about this guide. Maybe she’s a friend of yours Uncle. : Snow, ice, and slippery conditions all around. And I’m more or less dressed for the beach. We can make out a structure at the top… Twinkle palace : This is the Twinkle Palace! My guide was awesome. She’s even offered to wait outside until I return. Now to find that final stone! : These frozen corridors are lined with the bodies of fallen warriors and monsters, trapped in the ice. Can there be anything alive in here? : My progress is blocked at every turn by huge walls of ice and massive cathedral ceilings. There must be a way up there! : Uncle, I had to smash the ice with my Elephant Form to reach the next room, but the frozen monsters came alive! I barely managed to escape! : I found out how to defeat the evil here… After years in the ice, these creatures are cold and brittle! One elephant charge breaks them... : Images of watery creatures were carved into these walls long ago. Maybe this place used to be warmer. Maybe if I rearrange the pictures… : I can see my reflection in the ice; so pale all over. Ahead, water dripping and warmer temperatures. Could something be alive this way? : Uncle, I discovered a warm room with another imprisoned girl! Four girls, four magical stones. Are these girls the source of the magic? : I’m in the Twinkle Palace’s tall tower, and you won’t believe how I got here! I have a new magic dance that changes me into a HARPY! : The last girl is free, but I’ve been spotted. A dragon rider has challenged me to a duel for the Twinkle Stone! Guess I have no choice. : Using my Harpy powers, this joker was no match for me! I’ve got the stone and am heading back outside. What I’d give for a warm fireplace! : Uncle, I need your help! My guide was Risky in disguise! She knocked me out and stole all four stones! I was such a fool to trust her! To Risky's Island Hideout : As per your instructions Uncle Mimic, we are all heading back to Oasis Town. If this Spy Scope you describe is real… : Sky, Rottytops, Bolo and the rest of the Zombie Wagons… we’ve all followed your clues and arrived in the middle of the desert. Now we wait… : Uncle, the flying shape is back! It’s the same one that blotted out the sun before. As a Harpy, I should be able to fly up and reach it. : At these dizzying heights, it’s hard to keep my balance. This place looks like an ancient upside down flying pyramid. Who built it? : Uncle, I’ve located the Spy Scope. It’s an ancient magical telescope - and it can talk! Looking through, I can see Risky’s Island Hideout! : The magic of the Spy Scope has made landing at Risky’s island a snap! Now to find her before she makes the Steam Engine unstoppable! : This place is a Tinkerbat factory! Her little minions are building war machines left and right. I’ve got to smash a path through them! : Uncle, it’s a Tinkerbat Army! Risky is preparing to conquer Sequin Land. I’ve used my Monkey form to move through the pipes… : As a spider, I’ve been crawling the fences high above the workers, and can see them working on your engine. No sign of Risky Boots yet. : I’m in the belly of the Tinkerbat Factory, and I can hear Risky barking orders through the thick steam. She’s one step away… : I’ve found the four Magic Stones! Unfortunately, they’ve been hooked up to an enormous mechanized automaton. I have to take it out! : Risky has me surrounded. I’ve been forced to hide in the robot’s head! But I think I see the key to bringing this titan down. Wish me luck! : The Tinkertank robot is on the move with me trapped inside. If I destroy your engine, Uncle, I can stop it before it reaches Scuttle Town! : The explosion threw me clear, and it looks like Risky’s plans have gone up in smoke. But I had to destroy your life’s work. Forgive me. : The explosion has awakened this volcanic island, and I think it’s time to go. But I haven’t seen Risky since… : Uncle, I just had the fight of my life, and Risky Boots is no more! Last I saw her, she was tumbling into a sea of lava. It had to be. : Avalanche! Risky got the last laugh after all. I’m trapped in inside the volcano, and the lava is rising steadily! : Harpy form saves the day! I managed to take flight before the volcano erupted, and am gliding my way to safety! I’ll be home soon! : It’s good to be back. I think I’ll save all these letters, so I can share my adventures with my friends. Besides, this bird needs a rest! : Thank you Sky & Wrench, Bolo & Rotty, and especially you Uncle Mimic! I’ve never felt so much like a real Genie! Mom would be so proud! Other in-character tweets : First tweet: "Hi! My name's Shantae. I'm the genie who looks after Scuttle Town. Follow me and I'll be sure to let you know if anything exciting happens." : When asked what it's like to live in Scuttle Town: "Sunshine all year round, great beaches, nice people, awesome seafood - what's not to love?" Category:Canonical texts Category:Library Category:Apocrypha